Fiona's Lover
by Wolfelover94
Summary: After escaping the castle, Fiona's bond with Hewie grows much stronger...


Hewie gazed longingly at his soulmate, Fiona as they briskly walked away from Belli Castle and through the forest, his tail wagging wildly and his heart beating rapidly as he stared at her ass under that skirt, his red pecker slowly coming out of it's sheath.

Spotting a lake in a nearby clearing, Fiona and Hewie took a break from walking and sat down beside it to regain their energy, the blonde woman taking off her boots and starting rubbing her sore feet while her canine knight drank from the lake, no doubt relived to finally rest beside his princess.

" Come here, Hewie. " She beckoned, trying to avert her eyes away from Hewie's swaying red rocket, her face red from embarrassment.

The dog started licking her face, his tail wagging excitedly as Fiona caressed her fingers down his soft fluffy coat, absorbing the pleasant feeling it gave her, something she hadn't felt since before her parents car crash and her own personal hell in Belli Castle...alleviated by the help of her white canine knight by her side the entire time.

Staring deep into his eyes, sensing his forbidding feelings for her matching her own, she reached down and started to gently stroke Hewie's red rocket, moving her hand from the tip, down to his ballsack, shriving in delight while he licked her face appreciably.

" I'm going to give you a hero's reward, would you like that, Hewie? " Fiona asked the canine before continuing her foreplay, lowering her face to give his dick a tentative lick, making Hewie pant wildly, his warm breath feeling nice against Fiona's face as it blew her hair around.

She then proceeded to gently shove the dog onto his back and kept licking his member while he wagged his tail and panted in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of the woman's tongue on his pulsating rocket and hoping it would never end.

" You like this don't you, Hewie? " Fiona asked seductively into her lover's ears. " I'm going to give you my Azolth, My love...since you're the most deserving of it." she then exchanged saliva with the canine as they kissed, moaning as she embraced him, scratching behind his ears, his panting growing more rapidly with each scratch.

Snaking her hand down her skirt, Fiona removed her panties while Hewie licked her face, causing her to giggle and gently push him away. " Wait a moment, My Love, " She cooed, Hewie whining impatiently in response. Removing her pleated skirt next, tossing it to the side and presented her bare ass to her canine lover, who proceeded to lick and bury his face into her wanting pussy, his cold and wet nose causing Fiona to let out a cute shriek.

" Ohh! That's a good boy..." She moaned, shivering with delight as the dog licked deeper into her folds, not caring in the slightest that this relationship between her and Hewie could land her in prison for life... until she paused to think about it, Disturbed by what she was becoming, assuming that the trauma from Belli Castle was taking it's toll on her sanity.

" N-n-no, this isn't right, Get off Hewie! "

Pushing Hewie away in her moment of clarity, Fiona redressed herself and headed to the pond, getting down on her knees and proceeded to splash her face with the cold water to get the sexual thought's about her well endowed canine companion out of her head...

Until she felt his paws wrapped around her hips and his engorged member enter her pussy, making her gasp in surprise.

" Hewie, you naughty dog- Ahhhh! " Fiona scolded until she felt the dog's tip pressing against her clitoris, moaning in response. " Ohhh Fuck, that feels so fucking great! Pound me my love, make your bitch! " She demanded as she undid her hair, letting it hang off her shoulders.

Hewie proceeded to do as his mistress requested and started fucking her pussy as hard as he could, his cock pumping inside of it like a piston and his furry balls slapping hard against her plump ass, not wanting to disappoint Fiona and her needs.

" Yes, yes yes Oh Fucking Yes! Fuck my pussy, you bloody hound! I'll be yours forever!" She howled as she enjoyed the dog fucking her ever so sweetly, her big breasts bouncing with every thrust he made against her. " Just make me cum! "

Sensing her orgasm approaching, Fiona bucked her hips against Hewie's to get him to cum inside of her, successful in doing so. " HEEEEWWWIIIEE!" She screamed out as she released her juices all over the canine's cock as he knotted inside her, the both of them panting tiredly afterwards and embracing each other.

" Thank you, my Knight! " Fiona said gratefully as she gave her lover a kiss on his nose and then proceeded to press her large breasts towards his mouth to get him to suckle them, the dog accepting the invitation and started sucking on her perked nipples.

" That's a * Mmmmfh! * Good boy.." she cooed, petting Hewie on his head to let him know how much she needed him in her life.

Pressing her lips against his, Fiona and Hewie proceeded to have six more rounds of beastial sex in their secluded abode for the rest of the night before getting up the next morning to continue on their way back home, content with each other and their special bond. And no creepy alchemist, mentally retarded big guy, or insane woman could ever come between them...

Except maybe prison time and animal welfare.


End file.
